Darkside
by Anime Redneck
Summary: AU RikuNamineSoraKairi The war between Heartless and Nobody rages across the various worlds. In the midst of this how far will Sora and Riku go to save the ones they care about?


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix, but then of course we already knew that. Anyway, let's get started. Oh yeah, be warned their are spoilers for Kingdom Hearts COM and 2.

Darkside

Prologue

The Gummi ship Highwind roared through space leaving Olympus Coliseum behind. Goofy and Donald Sat at the cockpits While a young boy barely sixteen with blue eyes and spiky brown hair, dressed in a hooded jacket and black shorts sat resting his forehead against the glass lost in hi sown world. Two years, that's how long it had been since Sora had last seen Kairi. The memory of her standing in front of him hand outstretched reaching for him as he reached for her. Then the worlds ripped apart separating the two of them. This memory was Sora's most cherished, and yet it also caused him the most torment. He never thought it would take this long. All he had to do was find King Mickey and Riku.

His search led him to Castle Oblivion where Sora had lost his memories, and was forced to sleep for a year to repair the damage. After awakening he found the King, or rather the King found him, but their wasn't time to ask about Riku before Sora, Donald, and Goofy were sent off. The train the King sent them on brought them to Master Yen Sid. A former teacher of the king. For the next six months Yen Sid trained them and brought them up to speed on what had been occurring during their sleep. From there it had been a return to business as usual as Sora, Donald, and Goofy journeyed for the next four months to other worlds fighting Heartless and Nobodies and helping in any way they could. Each world however, brought no news of Riku or the king, and it brought Sora no closer to Kairi. Sora sighed as he pulled a star shaped charm from his pocket.

"I will keep my promise Kairi." Sora whispered as he clenched the charm in his hand. Suddenly alarms blared in the cockpit. "Whats going on?" Sora asked.

"We're receiving a distress signal from Disney Castle!" Donald Squawked. Sora set his face with grim determination.

"Alright Goofy full speed ahead."

Meanwhile in Twilight Town a strange blue train appeared as if from nowhere and came to a stop in the train station. The door opened with a hiss and a young man about Sora's age with long silver hair that fell into his blindfold covered eyes, wearing a black cloak stepped off the train.

Though his eyes were covered Riku could see everything around him. To him the darkness revealed more than the light. Riku walked swiftly through the town making his way to the old mansion where he stayed for the time being. Ever since Riku had escaped the Realm of Darkness, and found Sora asleep in Castle Oblivion, Riku had taken it upon himself to look after Namine while Sora's memories were being restored. During that time Riku had formed a close friendship with the girl. Riku spent his days watching over Namine as she drew in her sketchbook. Though Riku sometimes had to leave to do errands for Diz to aid in Sora's restoration. Riku began finding himself rushing to finish his mission so he could return to spend more time with Namine. As Riku reflected on the past two years he suddenly realized Namine had hardly ever left the Mansion. Perhaps he could take her to the beach soon.

"She'd probably like that." Riku muttered. Just as he reached the Mansion gates. Immediately Riku noticed something wrong. The front door was wide open and their were slash marks on it. "Namine!" Riku gasped.

Riku rushed inside. Riku's sword the dragon wing like Soul Eater appeared in his hand just as a pair of Soldier Heartless appeared in front of him their armor clanking loudly. Without hesitation Riku cut them down. "Namine!" Riku called out desperately. Riku ran up the stairs slicing another Soldier in two. As Riku arrived at the top of the stairs several Neoshadows appeared blocking his path. "Outta my way." Riku growled. The Neoshadows charged him. Riku ducked a blow from one and parried another before he stabbed the first in the chest and decapitated the second without pause Riku stabbed his sword behind him catching the Neoshadow that tried to attack from behind. The final Neoshadow leapt at Riku who caught him and unleashed a Dark Firaga at point blank. The Heartless shrieked in pain for an instant before it was silenced.

Riku charged ahead and burst into Namine's room. "Namine!" Riku looked around frantically but she was nowhere in sight. The table in the center of the room was turned over, and Naimne's drawings had been torn from the walls. Riku then recognized a scent he wished he didn't. There was a small amount of blood on the floor right next to Namine's sketchbook. Riku clenched his fist in anger. Just then another Heartless appeared behind Riku. With a cry of rage Riku swung his sword releasing a large amount of darkness in a wave that obliterated the Heartless and shattered half the windows in the mansion. Riku carefully picked up the sketchbook and placed it within his cloak.

_Flashback_

Riku and Namine stood in an elevator slowly descending deeper into the compound underneath Twilight Town. Riku stood with his back against the wall, arms crossed. Namine stood just in front of Riku clutching her sketchbook tightly to her chest.

"Do you always carry that sketchbook with you wherever you go?" Riku asked softly. Namine looked up with a startled look in her eyes.

"Um... yeah I guess I do. I never go anywhere without it." Namine answered shyly while staring at the floor.

"Don't worry I wasn't criticizing you. I was just curious that's all." Riku replied. Namine just gave a small nod. "You seem a bit nervous." Riku observed.

"I don't really like DiZ." Namine replied. "Something about him is... off. He frightens me." Riku stepped forward and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Namine. I won't let anything bad happen to you." Riku said sofly.

"Promise?" Namine asked looking up into Riku's eyes. Her own eyes on the verge of tears.

"Promise."

_End Flashback_

"DiZ!" Riku shouted as entered the lower level of the mansion. Before him a elderly man dressed in red and black with red bandages wrapped around his face sat at a large computer terminal.

"What is it Riku?" DiZ answered calmly.

"What happened here? Where's Namine?" Riku asked angrily.

"It should be apparent by the chaos upstairs my dear boy. The Heartless have her now." DiZ answered without looking up from his screen.

"Then why are you just sitting here calmly? We have to help her!" Riku demanded.

"She is not our concern anymore. The memories of the Keybearer have been restored. I have no further use for her." Diz replied coldly.

"Fine." Riku growled. "I'll do it myself." DiZ laughed softly as Riku headed for the door.

"Whatever feelings you have developed for the girl, You must forget them Riku. Namine is a nobody, as such she is incapable of feeling any kind of emotion." DiZ called out.

"I'm supposed to take the word of a lunatic on this? Sorry, but I think I'll find out on my own." Riku said as he left slamming the door behind him.

Next:

Explosion of Rage


End file.
